Don't hate me
by She is broken
Summary: Eli's finally got his head straight and wants to patch things up with Imogen, the problem is she doesn't want anything to do with him.  rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Eli tugs his blue polo over his head. "One more year. One more year and you never have to think of Degrassi Community School ever again." He tells himself grabbing his black vest and pulling it on while running down the stairs. "Bye mom!" He yells on the way to his bike. When he gets to the school he finds Fiona and Adam on the front steps waiting for him.

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Fiona, Adam. How was your summer Fi?"

"Amazing, beautiful, a bit romantic."

"You got a girlfriend? Congrats. So what's her name?"

"Regan, and the best part is, she lives in New York, so I'll get to see her every now and then."

"That's awesome. So Adam how are you and Bianca?" He asks.

"Yes tell us everything!" Fiona agreed.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You and Bianca, you two are dating now, right?"

"No, Fi, Bianca and I are friendly but not romantic."

"Oh you are so thick, she's done everything but throw you down and kiss you all over. She wants you." Fiona points out.

"Last time I tried that she told me she wasn't a lesbian and then ratted me out to Owen and Fitz who proceeded to throw me through a door."

"Not exactly her shining moment but she liked you before that and she seems to have accepted you." Eli says, trying to convince Adam to just go for it.

"So I should just forget what happened?" Adam asks.

"I would." Eli replies.

"So you and Fitz are going to be best buddies this year?"

"He's back?"

"Yeah I saw him walk in before Adam got here. He had on a red polo." Fiona replies.

"At least we won't have classes together."

The first bell sounds so Adam walks to his homeroom while Fiona and Eli walk to theirs in the MI lab. When they arrive, they find that there are only three available seats so Fiona takes the one by Kristin and Eli takes the on beside her leaving one empty seat between him and the wall. When Imogen walks in, mere seconds before the last bell, she scans the room and realizes she has to sit by him. She takes her seat with a terrified look on her face. Did she think he would rip her head off? He knew he had been an ass the previous year but it was her idea that he go off his meds.

"Hi." He says, hoping to calm her a little.

"Hi." She says like he had a gun to her head forcing her to converse with him. She pulls a book out of her bag and sticks her nose in it for the rest of the class.

**Alright, lets see, I don't own anything except the story line so don't sue me, this might suck and if it does gfys because idgaf. Oh and I can't forget to think my beta EpicLOVEISCOMPLICATEDSecret for reading this story and helping me figure out a few things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little over two months ago.**

Eli and Imogen sat on Eli's bed rehearsing Love Roulette.

"I just hated the way we left things, the truth is you should be with me, not him. We'll run away where no one can come between us again, just you and me against the world."

"You and me against the world." Imogen said before leaning in to kiss Eli.

"That was close but I think we should rehearse the scene a few more times Eli." She said, really just wanting to kiss him a few more times. "This play is so amazing."

"No, it's you who's amazing Clare."

"You mean Clara." Imogen questioned.

Eli leaned in and kissed her again, causing any thought to escape her head. He pulled her down to lay on the bed. After kissing for a bit they went from making out to full blown sex.

When they both finished Eli lay down and pulled Imogen close to him.

That was amazing Eli."

"You were amazing Clare."

"Damn it." Imogen jerked away from Eli with tears running down her face.

"Im, I'm sorry."

Imogen quickly pulled her clothes on, ignoring Eli.

"Imogen!"

She ran down the stairs and all the back to her house. She threw herself onto her bed and hugged her stuffed skeleton bunny close to her and just cried.

**Yes its very short, this I realize, I also realize that it's been about a zillion years since I first started this story, I apologize. I sent this to my beta awhile back and I never got a responce, no I'm not trying to put the blame on anyone (most people have a life outside of FF, I don't sad right?) so please forgive me for taking so long. I'm also very sorry that it isn't that spectacular but I think it gets better, although by the time I finish you might be like "Why did I just waste my time reading that? IT SUCKED!" if you do feel that way, gtfo and gfys. And if you don't know what that means jfgi. {Yes I do see that my little note is longer than the ch itself and idgaf.} **

**~Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I do realize I haven't updated this year and I'm sorry but I really don't ever have access to a computer so I can't ever update and I hate it because I don't have my own computer so I can only get on at like midnight and I hate being on so late and my brain tends to stop working at around 10 pm and I'm rambaling so on with ch 3.**

"Imogen will you please just talk to me? I know I was a dick last year and I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for everything I did and said to hurt you. If I could take it all back and start fresh I would."

"Maybe I don't want you to be sorry, what's done is done. Just leave me alone. Please." Imogen says slamming her locker door and walking away from Eli.

"Can you at least tell me what I did that couldn't be excused by my ill medicated brain." He says chasing her down the hall.

"You didn't use a condom." She whispered before walking away, leaving a shocked Eli standing in the middle of a crowded Degrassi hallway.

"You told him?" Bianca asks Imogen. When Imogen didn't show up to MI Bianca started looking for her only to find her in the parking lot.

"I didn't use pregnant but it should be easy to put together."

"How did he react?"

"He just sort of froze, he didn't say anything, he didn't even move. It was weird."

"He is a sixteen year old boy he was shocked, terrified or both."

"I know but he doesn't even have to do anything. I hate boys."

"Amen to that sister! So how about you and me go somewhere."

"Like where?"

"I don't know just drive off just for tonight, tell you're parents your hanging out with me after school and I'll tell mine I'm with you."

"What about the cell phone jammer? If I send my patents a text from school they'll get suspicious."

"Simpson removed the jammer after the shooting at prom."

"Okay I shall text the rents."


	4. Chapter 4

**1 month ago**

"Im, please just talk to me, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I called you Clare." Eli said, chasing Imogen through the deserted halls of Degrassi.

"What ever, I'm over it."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"We were working on a play, play's over, we don't need to spend time together anymore."

"I thought we were doing good."

"Then you used me for sex, that hurt."

"You just said you were over it."

"I lied. The truth is it's taking every ounce of self control I have to not slap you into next week. Leave. Me. Alone." Imogen turned around and walked out of the school, she didn't care if Eli was behind her or not, all she cared about was getting home.

* * *

><p>On the way home Imogen stop at a convenience store to buy a test. Once she got to her house she called Biance and asked her to come over.<p>

"Alright, I'm where's the fire?"

"Thanks for coming, I could really use your help."

"With?"

"I think- I think I'm pregnant." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Come here." Bianca pulled her into a hug.

"Alright, lets go see."

Bianca followed Imogen up the stairs and into her room. Bianca sat on the bed while Imogen did her thing. The two sat on the edge of the bathtub Imogens hand in Bianca's, waiting for the time to be up. Im's phone buzzed.

"Will you look Bee, I don't think I can."

Bianca crossed the room and picked up the test. "Two lines." She said.

Imogen couldn't manage words she just started crying harder.

"What ever you want to do, I'll be there for you, I'll support you no matter what."

A weak "Thanks." was all Imogen could manage.


End file.
